Tails' pain
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: Tails is suffering from pain as guilt is behind it all; can Tails keep up a charade or will everyone realise Tails' true secret?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The Hedgehog – Tail's secret.

Chapter 01: Surprise party.

The day was going well for Tails and the others; they had defeated Eggman and they had literally were throwing a party. As the party came to a close, Sonic and the others had to go. "Yeah, I'll see you later guys!" Tails said as Tails then shut the door. "Hmm, I think I'll go for a quick bath...I need one; kinda achy!" Tails muttered as the water started a few minutes afterwards.

"Oh crap on a stick...I need to go and ask Tails something!" Sonic said as everyone nodded as Sonic walked back to Tail's house and opened the door after knocking. "Tails; I need to ask for someth..." Sonic said as he stopped in mid sentence as Tails turned, then screamed and slapped Sonic across the face. "Ow!" Sonic said as Tails grabbed a towel.

"You...you..." Sonic said as he held his hand on his cheek. "I think it's time I explained something." Tails said as Sonic looked at his friend. "Did you accidently turn yourself this way?" Sonic said as Tails looked away. "No...I've been a girl all my life. I binded my breasts so you couldn't see...I was scared." Tails said as Sonic turned his head. "But why did you lie to me?" He said as Tails turned away again. "I...I didn't lie Sonic; you just jumped to conclusions when we first met, you called me "little bro!" Sonic...how was I to tell you that I was a girl!" Tails said as she blushed.

"Oh yeah, have a good laugh at my expense behind my back Tails!" Sonic said as he got angry and Tails shook her head. "No...no...I wouldn't ever do that!" Tails said as she still tugged on her towel blushing even more as she turned her head again. "If I had told you that I was a girl; I don't think we would have been together as a team as friends...as adopted siblings quite long." She said as Sonic sighed and walked to her. "It's okay...go ahead and cry, it'll help, I'm here." Sonic said as he hugged his best friend close as Tails cried more and eventually stopped after a while.

"Look at us...what will Amy say!" Tails said as Sonic looked, then wiped the tears away. "I don't think she would think that you're a girl. If we keep it a secret, then I guess that no one will know." Sonic said as Tails nodded and snuffled, then Sonic hugged her again as Amy walked back in. "SONIC!" she shouted as Tails jumped and ran into her bedroom as she didn't want Amy to see her or find out. "Go and get dry...you'll need to pretend to be a boy!" Sonic said before as he turned to Amy.

"Jeez, can't you bleeding quit that Amy! It hurt my ear and besides that, Tails is having a bit of a moment." He said as Amy shook her head. "What kind of a moment?" She asked as Sonic slapped his forehead. "It's kinda boy stuff!" He replied as Amy nodded and Tails came out of her room and waved to Amy and then walked into the bathroom as she needed time away from her as Amy told Sonic something and then Sonic replied as he said he couldn't leave his friend alone until Tails was okay.

As Amy left, Tails came out and Sonic wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "Thank you Sonic...I appreciate it." Tails said as she put her pink and yellow slippers on so she didn't get cold feet. "No problem little buddy...I'm always here to help. Anyway, I need to go Tails...I hope you'll be fine." Sonic said as Tails grabbed his arm and smiled with her eyes half closed. "Tails...what...what are you doing?" Sonic asked as Tails pushed Sonic towards the wall and kissed him for a while as Tails blushed. Pulling away after a moment, Tails blushed more and turned her head as Sonic blushed and panted afterwards.

"That's what I wanted to do for a long time Sonic..." Tails said as she looked at him. "That kinda seems plausible." Sonic said as Tails giggled. "You sound like me...were you always wondering why my voice sounded like a girls voice?" She asked him as Sonic nodded. "I won't tell anyone until you want to Sonic...but I want to be more close to you." She said as Sonic nodded. "I won't say anything Tails...I don't want you to feel pressured until you're ready to tell everyone." Sonic said as Tails smiled again and then Sonic kissed her back and Tails took Sonic into her room as the night-time came.

As morning came, Sonic had left Tails as he needed to do some jobs in case Eggman came along again and Tails nodded and told Sonic not to be that long. As Sonic was walking, he was thinking to himself. _"oh man...is Amy going to be peeved off if she finds out I kissed Tails and Tails kissed me and we slept in the same bed last night..."___and bumped into Knuckles. "Hey Sonic, where ya going?" He said as Sonic yawned and stretched. "Sorry Knuckles, I'm so tired...Tails was crying so much last night." He said as Knuckles shook his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just replied with "Not much, just had a nightmare and wasn't feeling too well." Sonic said as Knuckles nodded. "Well hope he gets well." He replied as Sonic nodded and they parted ways as Sonic took more scouting opportunities out and then popped back to Tails' house and opened the door. "Sonic!" Tails said as she ran towards him and hugged him and then kissed him once again, though Amy came through the door as Tails had hugged Sonic once more and got a bit more suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 – Someone is more suspicious.

As Amy left, Tails sighed. "I think we can't keep going on like this...I may end up being ready sooner rather than later to tell them...though I will end up screaming to Amy or anyone else...though I don't care, I'm the one who loves you Sonic." Tails said as Sonic shook his head. "It doesn't matter if she's suspicious, I love you too." He replied as Tails smiled and blushed as she walked back and made something to eat for both Sonic and herself and afterwards, she left for a moment and said that she would go to see Amy.

As Tails walked to Amy's house, she knocked on the door. "Oh Tails, come on in." Amy said as Tails nodded and smiled. "Thank you...I need to tell you something...and I know you can keep this a secret." Tails said as Amy nodded. "Yeah, I saw you hugging Sonic...it's okay; you're friends." Amy said as Tails shook her head. "No...I need you to keep a secret...it's about me." She said as Amy nodded and offered her a seat. "What's up Tails? Are you dying?" She said as Tails looked at Amy. "What? No...I'm not dying! I've been lying to you all this time!" Tails said as Amy looked puzzled.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a girl..." Tails said as Amy put her hand over her mouth in shock. "You...You're a girl...So it makes sense why you were crying!" Amy said as Tails nodded and got a little bit more upset again. "I didn't want to lie to you but I was scared...I said that to Sonic." Tails said as Amy hugged her too. "I'm fine with it. Don't you worry Tails...I'm always here if you need help with girl problems." She said as Tails nodded and then smiled. "I...need to go Amy; but thank you." Tails said as Amy nodded. "Any time Tails. Come on over if you want to talk any time." Amy said as Tails nodded and waved goodbye as she ran back to her house and told Sonic about it.

"As long as you're fine with it Tails...Amy won't say anything, I know she won't." Sonic said as Tails nodded and yawned. "I'm tired Sonic...are you heading to bed?" Tails said as Sonic nodded. "I'll be up in a moment Tails." He replied as Tails grabbed his hand once more. "C'mon sweetie...you're shattered from scouting for Eggman...I doubt he'll be back anytime soon." Tails said as Sonic blushed. "You're right..." Sonic then said as they both went to bed and slept throughout the night and half the morning. As Tails woke up, she found that Sonic had gone out to meet up with the others and they all came back. "Tails, we're back." Sonic said as Tails jumped and put a dressing gown over her pyjamas. "C...Coming Sonic...um...oh jeez...what am I going to do?" she said as she got frightened and locked the door so no one could get in or out.

"Sonic...look; let me go and talk to Tails..." Amy said as Sonic nodded. "Tails; can I come in and talk?" Amy asked as Tails unlocked the door and opened it slightly as Amy could hear her sobbing. "Sorry Amy...it's kinda hard to keep going through with this stupid charade. I want to tell the others but I'm scared." Tails said as Amy hugged her. "C'mon, let's get you downstairs and let's wipe those tears away." Amy replied as Tails nodded and then went downstairs as she saw the others there with Sonic and went into his arms as Amy looked on.

"Oh now it's real!" She said as she became a little bit angry. "Aww, leave them two guys alone Amy...I'm not angry at them." Knuckles said as Tails became a bit angry at Knuckles for saying that she was a boy and eventually after the whole "boy" comments, she blew. "God dammit...I'm not a boy...I'm a girl!" She screamed as everyone looked at her.

"You're a...girl?" Knuckles said as Tails went red from embarrassment and also screaming at them. "Yes...I'm a girl...and it's not due to a experiment I did on myself; I was born a girl and I'll die a girl...I've been hiding it forever...ever since I met Sonic." She replied as everyone apart from Sonic and Amy looked at Tails.

"Why didn't you come out and tell us that you were a girl! I mean who else apart from Sonic and Amy knows about you being a girl?" Knuckles said as Shadow walked through. "I've known for a long while; but I never said anything." Shadow replied as Knuckles shook his head. "I'm cool with you being a girl Tails; I just wished that you told us sooner rather than exploding and shouting it out at us." Knuckles replied as Tails nodded and sat down in the chair, cupping her hands over her face.

"I...I didn't want this to happen...I hate lying to people; it's one thing I don't like...but it all began when Sonic called me little bro...I was too nervous to ever tell him he was wrong that I wasn't his "bro" and that I was a girl..." She said as everyone looked at her with sympathy. "I really am sorry that you had to go through with this Tails...I mean it musta been hard to pretend you're a boy for so long...I mean I wouldn't even go through with it...it's insane that you kept this to yourself for a very long time." Knuckles said as Tails nodded. "Yeah, I mean it's kind of hard to keep going through with a thing that you don't wanna do anymore. I told Sonic that I would end up screaming it out and look at me...I'm a nervous wreck...I can't even sit here and lie to you anymore...it ends today!" She said as she sighed once more.

"Look...we need to go; but don't worry; we're here if you need us Tails..." Knuckles said as Tails nodded and smiled weakly. "T...Thank you guys...I really do appreciate it. I'm going to go back to sleep...I need it; I'm a nervous wreck as I said before." Tails said as she watched everyone except for Sonic leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 - reasons behind hiding herself in a persona.

As sonic slept on the couch for a few hours, he heard a silent weeping coming from Tails' room and walked up. As he opened the door, he saw his friend weeping as he finished opening the door. "Hey lil buddy, what's wrong?" He said as Tails looked up and shook her head. "Oh nothing..." She replied as Sonic looked at her again, "I know when there is something wrong, now what is wrong, you can tell me." He said as Tails looked back up and snuffled as she wiped away the tears.

"Oh sonic...Just before I met you...I was always ridiculed for being what I am...that's why I changed my identity...hid behind this...this persona...of being a boy...well I'm sick of it! I'm a girl and if they do not like it, then they can kiss my backside!" Tails said as she stood up and looked at Sonic. "I never did tell you my real name...everyone called me Tails because of my two tails...but it's Miley...I dunno why they did call me Tails. Well no one will ever call me Tails...I want this change to happen now..." Tails said as she stomped her right foot on the floor.

"No worries lil buddy...it's good to know you're gonna be alright Tail...I mean Miley...Sorry, it's gonna take me a while to get used to calling you Miley instead of Tails." Sonic said as he hugged her and she kissed him back. Eventually, they decided to go back to their normal lives, Eggman wasn't going to attack for a while, but Knuckles had to guard the master emerald, Rouge was working with GUN with Shadow, Amy and Cream were hanging out more as sisters than anything, Amy didn't mind that Tails and Sonic were now in a relationship.

Everything was working out well for everyone. A real happy true ending for them.


End file.
